The Lost Prince of Gryffindor
by nessh
Summary: Harry James Evans mengira dirinya hanya anak yatim piatu yang dibesarkan oleh pamannya di pinggir Kerajaan Hufflepuff. semuanya berubah ketika Harry mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersekolah di Hogwarts School of Royals. AU. No Magic.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Lost Prince of Gryffindor<strong>

**Prolog**

* * *

><p>Malam yang tenang dan sunyi di Kerajaan Gryffindor. Tidak ada yang terdengar selain suara angin yang bertiup pelan, gemerisik dedaunan dan suara bayi yang menggema di Kastil besar yang terletak di atas bukit.<p>

Sang Raja dari Kerajaan Gryffindor, James Magnus Nicolas dari House Potter, tersenyum sangat lebar ketika tangan kanan sekaligus sahabatnya Sir Remus Lupin memberitahukan padanya kalau sang Ratu telah memberikannya seorang anak laki-laki. Raja James bahkan memeluk temannya itu erat-erat sambil tertawa keras sebelum berlari menyusuri lorong sambil berteriak-teriak:

"Aku punya seorang putra! Aku punya seorang putra!"

Kerajaan Gryffindor bergembira dengan kelahiran pangeran baru mereka, Pangeran Harald James Leopold Arthur atau sering dipanggil Harry oleh kedua orangtuanya. Mereka berpesta untuk merayakan kelahiran anak laki-laki yang suatu hari akan menggantikan ayahnya memimpin mereka.

Tentu saja, tidak semua orang senang dengan kelahiran Harry.

Adik tiri dari James, Lord Tom, tidak senang dengan kelahiran Harry. Sebelum Harry lahir, Tom berada pada garis pertama yang nantinya akan menggantikan James menjadi Raja. Tom sudah berharap bahwa Lily Elizabeth akan melahirkan seorang anak perempuan. Seorang perempuan tidak akan menjadi penerus tahta jika masih ada keturunan laki-laki dalam keluarga kerajaan. Namun sekarang, setelah Harry lahir, hampir mustahil Tom akan menjadi seorang raja.

James dan Lily tentunya tidak menyadari bahwa Tom tidak senang dengan kelahiran Harry. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan Harry untuk menyadari iri hati Tom.

James dan Lily menjadikan Pangeran Sirius Black, putra tertua dari Raja Orion Black dari Slytherin yang juga sepupu jauh dari James; Sir Remus Lupin; Duke Franklin dan Duchess Alice Longbottom dari Gryffindor; serta Lady Marlene McKinnon, teman Lily sejak kecil, sebagai orangtua baptis dari Harry.

Sir Remus Lupin mendengar banyak rumor tentang orang-orang yang ingin menurunkan James dari tahtanya. Mereka percaya, bahwa James tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin mereka. Lupin juga mendengar seseorang menyebutkan sebuah ramalan tentang Harry.

"Ramalan? Ramalan macam apa?" tanya James. Dia dan Lupin duduk di ruang baca di sisi lain istana, sisi yang tidak pernah disentuh oleh orang lain selain keluarga kerajaan dan orang-orang kepercayaan mereka.

"Kata mereka, kerajaan kita akan dilanda kegelapan,"

"Tentu. Kerajaan kita dilanda kegelapan setiap hari. Dimulai ketika matahari terbenam dan diakhiri ketika matahari terbit esok harinya," James nyengir.

Lupin menghela nafas. "Aku serius Yang Mulia,"

"Aku kira namamu Remus bukan Sirius,"

Lupin memijiti dahinya. James memang senang bercanda. "Intinya, Yang Mulia, mereka bilang sesuatu akan menghancurkan kerajaan ini. Dan suatu hari, Pangeran Harry akan mengembalikan kerajaan seperti dulu dan memimpin kerajaan ini menjadi lebih baik."

James mengibaskan tangannya, tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang baru saja Lupin paparkan. "Itu hanya ramalan. Tidak perlu pusing tentang itu. Oh, bisa kau sampaikan surat ini pada Lily? Itu dari Lady Mary,"

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia," Lupin tahu James tidak pernah percaya pada ramalan dan hal-hal yang tidak menentu seperti itu. Ia juga mengenal James cukup lama untuk tahu kapan dia harus menyerah menjelaskan sesuatu padanya.

"Oh dan Remus!" Lupin berhenti di pintu dan menoleh pada James. "Kapan kau akan berhenti memanggilku Yang Mulai dan mulai memanggilku James? Kita sudah lama berteman,"

"Kebiasaan lama sulit dihentikan Yang Mulia," Lupin tersenyum dan membungkuk pada James sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

Lupin berjalan menyusuri lorong yang selalu terlihat sepi. Sesekali dia menyapa para pengawal yang ia lewati atau yang berpapasan dengannya di jalan. Dia juga menyapa beberapa pelayan wanita yang ia temui di jalan. Lupin tidak menyadari para pelayan itu terkikik melihatnya. Di tengah jalan, dia bertemu seorang pria tinggi tampan yang menyeringai lebar begitu ia melihat Lupin.

"Remus! Temanku! Apa kabar!" Sirius tidak ragu untuk memeluk Lupin erat. Tidak menyadari ekspresi Lupin yang terlihat tidak nyaman dipeluk oleh sesama lelaki.

"Pangeran Sirius. Sebuah kejutan melihatmu disini. Aku tidak tahu kau akan berkunjung," kata Lupin begitu Sirius melepaskannya.

"Aku hanya mampir. Aku baru mengunjungi Lady Marlene dan aku pikir, tidak ada salahnya mengunjungi teman lamaku disini. Benar?"

"Tentu saja. Yang Mulia ada di ruang baca. Aku percaya kau bisa menemukan tempat itu dengan mudah Pangeran Sirius,"

"Tentu. Dan berhenti bersikap terlalu formal begitu. Itu tidak menyenangkan,"

Lupin hanya tertawa dan membiarkan komentar itu berlalu. Seperti James, Sirius sangat senang bercanda. Sejak kecil, James dan Sirius menjadi biang onar di sekolah. Sesuatu yang membuat raja Gryffindor terdahulu, Charlus, angkat tangan dan orangtua Sirius berang. Tentunya James dan Sirius menanggapi itu dengan santai.

Lily Elizabeth Evans adalah seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Rambut merah panjangnya seringkali digelung dibelakang kepalanya. Dia juga sangat pintar, humoris dan ramah. Namun yang membuat orang-orang terdiam di tempat adalah mata hijau emeraldnya. Lily dan James bertemu di sekolah. Sekolah mereka, Hogwarts School for Royals, menerima Lily atas rekomendasi Lord Thomas McKinnon yang menyadari talenta Lily. Kedua orangtua Lily bekerja untuk Thomas, jadi Marlene dan Lily sudah mengenal sejak kecil. Marlene sering mengajak Lily ke perpustakaan, terkadang meminta ayahnya untuk membiarkan Lily menemaninya belajar. Guru Tutor Marlene melihat Lily sangat cepat menangkap pelajaran dan melaporkan itu pada Thomas, yang kemudian menyekolahkannya ke Hogwarts. Disana, Lily bertemu dengan Pangeran Mahkota James. Ketika mereka memutuskan untuk menikah, banyak pihak merasa tidak setuju. Mereka tidak mau Ratu mereka berasal dari kalangan biasa. Namun Charlus mengabaikan semua itu. Dia dan istrinya, Dorea, hanya ingin putra mereka bahagia.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar kabar dari Mary," kata Lily riang saat Lupin menyerahkan surat yang tadi dititipkan James.

Lupin menyampaikan hal yang tadi ia sampaikan pada James. Kekhawatirannya tentang rumor yang saat ini berseliweran di kerajaan. Namun seperti James, Lily tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan itu.

"Jika James bilang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, maka tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku percaya rumor itu akan segera berlalu, Remus," kata Lily.

Lupin menyerah dan berusaha meyakini bahwa apa yang Lily dan James bilang memang benar. Lagipula, itu hanya rumor, benar?

Sayangnya. Mereka semua salah.

0oooo0oooo0

Malam Halloween, malam yang tenang seperti malam-malam lainnya. James sudah jatuh tertidur beberapa jam yang lalu, sedikit kelelahan karena ia menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk berburu di hutan bersama Sirius dan Remus. Namun Lily tetap terjaga. Entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa tidur. Lily merasa sesuatu akan terjadi, sesuatu yang buruk. Berkali-kali Lily mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua itu mungkin hanya perasaannya.

Lily menghela nafas. Menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya dan meletakkannya di meja di sisi tempat tidur. Dia mengambil jubah tidur yang bersandar di kursi dan melilitkannya ke sekeliling tubuhnya. Lily melihat ke keranjang bayi, Harry tertidur lelap. Kemudian Lily berjalan menghampiri jendela besar yang menghiasi kamarnya. Dari jendela, Lily bisa melihat gerbang dan tembok yang memisahkan istana dengan kota dan teluk yang berada di sisi kiri istana.

Di luar sana, bulan bersinar dengan sangat terang walau mereka sedang di tengah-tengah musim gugur. Lily tergoda ingin membuka jendela itu, tapi takut membangunkan James dan Harry, jadi dia hanya menatap keluar jendela, menikmati malam yang indah.

Lalu sesuatu menangkap perhatiannya. Cahaya yang berkerlap-kerlip layaknya bintang di atas tembok perbatasan. Lily menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat lebih jelas. Pintu gerbang terbuka dan segerombolan orang memasuki istana, mulai menyebrangi jembatan batu menuju pintu masuk. Mata Lily melebar, dia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Lily segera menghampiri James dan mengguncangkan bahunya.

"James! Bangun! _Sekarang_!" kata Lily panik. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Apa? Lily, ini masih malam. Ada apa?" James menguap lebar, tidak juga membuka matanya.

"Aku rasa kita diserang, James. Kemari dan lihat sendiri," itu langsung membangunkan James. James melompat turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke jendela.

"Oh tidak," bisik James. Dia menoleh pada Lily yang sudah memeluk Harry di dadanya. "Kita harus pergi,"

James membuka pintu, lorong istana terlihat sangat sepi, tidak seperti biasanya. James mengangguk pelan pada Lily, membiarkannya berjalan melewati James sebelum James menutup pintu kamar. Bersama, mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong. Suara derap langkah kaki membuat James langsung berdiri di depan Lily.

"Oh syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja!" Sirius bernafas lega. Dia berlari menghampiri James. "Kita diserang. Kita tidak tahu siapa yang membiarkan mereka masuk atau siapa yang mengatur serangan ini, tapi kita harus pergi, _sekarang_."

"Yang Mulia!"

Ketiga orang itu menoleh ke asal suara. Lupin menghampiri mereka dengan cepat, membawa senjata. Lupin menyerahkan pedang pada James dan busur pada Sirius. "Hanya ini yang sempat aku bawa. Mereka ada dimana-mana sekarang. Kita harus pergi sekarang, ada perahu yang bisa kita gunakan untuk kabur."

"Kau yakin perahu itu aman? Katamu mereka ada dimana-mana." Sirius sangsi.

Lupin mengangguk. "Aku cukup yakin. Dari apa yang aku lihat, mereka datang dari depan dan sungai ada di belakang istana. Jika mereka belum sampai kemari, aku sangat yakin mereka juga belum sampai ke belakang. Kita akan selamat jika kita pergi sekarang."

Lily mengulurkan tangannya, meremas bahu James pelan. "Aku percaya pada Remus, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang."

James menatap istrinya sesaat dan mengangguk. "Ayo pergi."

Mereka baru akan beranjak ketika seseorang berteriak dari belakang mereka; "Mereka disini! Mereka disini! Sang Raja disini!"

"Sial!" James mengumpat pelan. Dia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berdiri memunggungi Lily, Harry, Sirius dan Lupin. "Mereka disini, kalian pergilah, sekarang! Aku akan menahan mereka!"

Sirius bersiaga. "Jangan konyol James, kau tidak akan bisa menahan mereka sendiri! Aku akan disini—"

"Tidak!" potong James cepat. "Jangan, Sirius. Pergilah, pastikan Lily dan Harry selamat."

"James! Ikut dengan kami, kumohon, aku membutuhkanmu!" Lily mulai panik.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang, Yang Mulia." Sahut Lupin, berdiri siaga dengan pedang di tangan kanannya. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan James sekarang, tapi dia juga mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Lily dan Harry.

Wajah Sirius menegang. Dia segera memutar tubuhnya dan mulai menarik Lily yang mulai histeris menjauh dari James. Butuh beberapa waktu sampai Lily mau berlari tanpa ditarik oleh Sirius atau Lupin. Namun, mereka kembali dihadapkan dengan para penyusup itu. Kali ini, Sirius mengorbankan dirinya.

"Pergi, sekarang! Jangan pikirkan aku, pergi!" seru Sirius sambil menembakkan panahnya ke arah para penyusup.

Lily sangat ingin menangis, tapi dia tahu dia harus tetap tenang untuk Harry. Untuk putranya. Dia tahu kecil kemungkinan James akan selamat, jadi Harry bisa jadi satu-satunya peninggalan dari James yang dia punya. Lily memantapkan hatinya untuk melindungi Harry walau itu artinya ia harus berkorban nyawa.

Sesuai dengan janji Lupin, sungai di belakang istana sangat sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Lupin membimbing mereka ke sebuah kapal kecil yang bersandar di tepi sungai dan mulai menyiapkan kapal itu untuk berlayar. Lily bisa mendengar suara-suara para penyusup itu semakin dekat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dia harus memberikan Harry kesempatan terbaiknya, jadi Harry bisa terus hidup.

"Remus, aku ingin kau membawa Harry pergi jauh dari sini." Cetus Lily tiba-tiba tanpa memproses apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

Lupin berhenti merapikan kapal. "Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan tinggal disini dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Kau bawa Harry pergi jauh dari sini, ke tempat yang aman."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu disini!"

"Mereka akan mengejar kita dan mereka akan membunuh Harry juga!"

"Tidak! Aku akan tinggal disini dan menahan mereka! Kau dan Harry pergi dengan kapal ini!"

"Remus, _kumohon. _Aku ingin Harry mendapatkan kesempatan terbaiknya untuk tetap hidup. Dan itu adalah kau. Aku mohon padamu, Remus. Bawa Harry pergi dari sini. _Kumohon_."

Lupin menelan ludah dan mengangguk pelan. Satu hal yang James dan Lily sama-sama miliki adalah sifat keras kepala. Mereka tidak akan mundur sebelum mereka akan mendapatkan jawaban yang mereka inginkan. Jadi Lupin tahu, tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Lily. Tidak dalam keadaan mendesak seperti ini.

Lily tersenyum lega. Dia menyerahkan Harry, yang tetap tertidur walau sudah melewati banyak keributan, ke tangan Lupin. Lily mengecup kening Harry, mengusap pipinya pelan dan berbisik; "Kami menyayangimu Harry. Orangtuamu menyayangimu," sebelum membiarkan kapal berlayar membawa Lupin dan Harry pergi darinya.

"Aku berjanji aku akan selalu menjaganya." Bisik Lupin pada keremangan malam, memeluk Harry lebih erat di dadanya.

* * *

><p>an: hai! ini cerita yang berkutat di pikiranku beberapa hari belakangan. beritahu pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini, kalau responsnya bagus (dan inspirasinya jalan) aku akan melanjutkan fic ini :D

thankyou soooo much for your time!

xoxo

nessh


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing but the plot and several OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>The Lost Prince of Gryffindor<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Harry James Evans, usia 13 tahun, merasa sangat senang siang ini. Sebagian karena dia baru saja menjual hasil buruannya kemarin dengan harga yang sangat baik. Sebagian lagi karena dia menjadi salah satu dari dua orang beruntung di negaranya yang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Hogwarts School of Royals.<p>

Hogwarts School of Royals adalah sekolah yang didirikan ratusan tahun yang lalu oleh pemimpin dari empat kerajaan; Raja Godric dari Gryffindor, Raja Salazar dari Slytherin, Ratu Helga dari Hufflepuff dan Ratu Rowena dari Ravenclaw; setelah perang besar antara keempat kerajaan selesai. Perang selesai tanpa kemenangan dari pihak mana pun, namun melihat banyaknya kerugian di keempat kerajaan, para pemimpin memutuskan untuk berdamai dan untuk menjaga perdamaian dari keempat kerajaan, mereka mendirikan sekolah dimana semua bangsawan dari keempat kerajaan bisa mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik, berteman dan nantinya menjaga perdamaian. Namun, setiap tahun mereka akan menyeleksi dua non-bangsawan dari setiap kerajaan untuk bersekolah di Hogwarts. Orang bilang itu bertujuan agar para anak bangsawan tetap rendah hati dan mengenal rakyatnya dengan lebih baik.

"Yo _mate_!" Justin Finch-Fletchley mengalungkan lengan kirinya di bahu Harry. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan ibu kota yang tampak ramai dengan orang hilir mudik. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan musim panas ini?"

Harry tampak berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin tetap disini dan belajar dengan Uncle Remus."

Justin berjengit. "Belajar? Yang benar saja _mate, _ini _musim panas_! Kenapa kau belajar di liburan musim panas! Kau sudah diterima di Hogwarts! Masa depanmu cerah, mungkin kau akan menikahi anak perempuan dari bangsawan!"

Harry tertawa. "Hanya karena aku diterima di Hogwarts itu tidak menjamin masa depanku Justin. Bisa saja aku tetap menjadi pemburu seperti pamanku."

"Tidak mungkin. Minimal mereka memberimu gelar Sir dan—oh, lihat itu Harry, bukankah itu bendera Slytherin?"

Harry melihat ke arah yang Justin tunjuk. Ia melihat kereta kuda yang dikawal ketat berjalan menuju mereka—mungkin lebih tepat mereka berjalan menuju kastil kerajaan Hufflepuff. Harry mengenali bendera berwarna hijau perak dengan gambar ular itu; itu benar-benar bendera Slytherin.

"Ooooh, mungkin itu Raja Regulus atau anaknya—siapa anak dari Raja Regulus?" Justin menoleh pada Harry.

"Pangeran Aldebaran?"

"Yeah yang itu. _Man, _tidak heran kenapa aku tidak lolos ujian untuk masuk Hogwarts." Gumam Justin, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Harry mendengar itu dan hanya nyengir saja.

Mereka berhenti berjalan ketika kereta kuda tersebut melewati mereka. Sekilas, Harry melihat seorang pria di dalam kereta, membaca sebuah buku. _Mungkinkah itu Pangeran Aldebaran, _pikir Harry. Harry memutar tubuhnya, melihat kereta kuda yang semakin menjauhinya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang sebelum Pa mencariku. Sampai nanti Harry." Justin menepuk bahu Harry dua kali sebelum berlari.

Harry tersenyum. "Sampai nanti Justin."

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry tinggal di pinggir kota, dekat dengan hutan yang merupakan perbatasan kota. Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari, dia dan Remus berburu. Terkadang, Harry pergi ke kastil untuk membantu tetangganya, Mr Tonks, mengurus kuda-kuda di kastil, terutama di musim panas. Harry senang pergi ke kastil, orang yang bekerja disana sangat baik dan di akhir hari mereka selalu memberi Harry sesuatu untuk dibawa pulang, selain uang tentunya. Kadang, Harry bahkan bertemu dengan Pangeran Cedric jika Harry bekerja di musim panas. Pangeran Cedric sangat baik dan menyenangkan, tidak seperti bangsawan yang Harry bayangkan.

"_Wotcher_ Harry!"

Harry menghela nafas, bukan karena lelah setelah memotong kayu untuk tungku masak, lebih karena dia sedang malas meladeni pemilik suara yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Hey Nymp—"

"Jangan panggil aku Nymphadora!" potong Tonks.

Harry mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Orangtuamu memanggilmu Nymphadora, kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu Nymphadora?"

"Karena aku tidak menyukai nama itu."

"Tapi kau membiarkan Uncle Remus memanggilmu Nymphadora!"

Wajah Tonks memerah. "Dia memanggilku Dora. Dan tidak, kau tidak boleh memanggilku Dora." Tambah Tonks cepat-cepat.

Harry mengatupkan rahangnya dan menggerutu pelan sambil mengangkut kayu yang baru saja dipotongnya. Harry menumpuk kayu-kayu yang baru ditumpuknya di belakang rumahnya. Setelah ini, dia harus mulai memasak untuknya dan Remus yang baru akan pulang setelah matahari terbenam.

"Terserah." Harry mengambil tiga balok kayu. "Sekarang, jika kau tidak keberatan, aku harus masak untuk makan malam."

Tonks mengikuti Harry ke dapur. "Makan malam saja di rumahku. Aku yakin Ma dan Pa tidak akan keberatan."

"Mereka mungkin tidak akan keberatan, tapi Uncle Remus pasti keberatan. Kami kan baru makan malam di rumah kalian."

"Tapi itu minggu lalu!" protes Tonks.

Harry menyusun balok kayu tersebut di bawah tungku dan mulai menyalakan api. "Apa yang membuatmu sangat ingin kami sering-sering makan di rumahmu?"

Wajah Tonks bersemu lagi, namun Harry tidak menyadari itu karena dia sibuk meniup-niup bara api di bawah tungku.

"Harry? Dimana kau?" suara Remus terdengar dari depan rumah.

Wajah Tonks serta merta berubah cerah. "Oh! Itu Remus!" Tonks memekik girang.

"Di belakang, Uncle Remus!" teriak Harry. Dia lalu menatap Tonks aneh. "Kenapa kau begitu senang—OH! Apa itu kenapa kau selalu mampir kesini?!"

"SSSTTT!" Tonks menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, mengisyaratkan Harry untuk diam. "Jangan bicara sepatah kata pun, Evans." Desisnya.

Mata Harry berkilat jahil. "Aaah, jadi itu kenapa. Kau naksir—oh hey Uncle Remus." Harry nyengir lebar pada pamannya yang berjalan mendekati mereka, membawa busur dan panah di punggungnya serta kantung di pelukannya.

"Oh, kau disini Dora." Remus tersenyum lebar pada Tonks lalu menoleh pada Harry sebelum sempat melihat semburat merah muda di pipi Tonks. "Aku bawa buah dan sayuran. Kita bisa masak ini dengan daging yang kemarin."

"Tentu. Aku akan masak sekarang." kata Harry, menerima kantong berisi sayuran dan buah yang disodorkan Remus.

"Aku akan mandi dan ganti baju, setelah itu aku akan membantumu memasak."

Harry menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Istirahat saja, aku bisa mengurus semuanya."

Remus mengusap kepala keponakannya itu. "Aku akan tetap membantumu. Aku ke dalam dulu. Sampai nanti Dora."

Tonks mengangkat tangan kanannya, melambai pada Remus. "Sampai nanti, Remus."

Setelah Remus menghilang ke dalam rumah, Harry tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Dia tertawa keras, membuat Tonks cemberut padanya. Gadis berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu tergoda untuk menyumpal mulut Harry dengan sebalok kayu.

"Kau menyukainya!" tuduh Harry sambil menunjuk Tonks.

"Jadi kenapa kalau aku menyukainya!" Tonks mendesis, takut Remus mendengar percakapannya dengan Harry.

"Tidak apa-apa! Hanya saja dia _pamanku_. Eww! Dia jauh lebih tua darimu!"

"Tidak jauh lebih tua!" sanggah Tonks. "Hanya—hanya—"

"Hanya apa?" Harry menyeringai jahil.

"Hanya tigabelas tahun lebih tua." Lanjut Tonks sembari menggumam.

"Lihat! Dia _jauh _lebih tua darimu!"

"Tidak terlalu jauh! Hanya tigabelas tahun!"

"Itu _jauh, _Nymph! Kau baru bisa merangkak ketika dia sudah tahu tentang _The Bird and The Bees_."

Tonks mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Terserah! Aku pergi sekarang! Dan jangan katakan ini pada siapapun atau aku akan membunuhmu dan mengumpankanmu ke beruang di dalam hutan."

"Oke, oke." Harry mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. "_Jeez _Tonks, tidak perlu mengancamku seperti itu."

Tonks memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi rumah Harry, ketika Harry berteriak memanggilnya.

"Hey Tonks!"

"Apa?!" Tonks balik berteriak.

"_EWWW_! Dia _jauh _lebih tua!" Harry tertawa keras-keras.

Tonks memutar matanya dan memilih untuk terus berjalan, menghiraukan tawa Harry yang terdengar semakin samar seiring dengan melebarnya jarak antara Tonks dan Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry dan Remus makan malam dengan tenang, seperti biasanya. Harry mendengarkan Remus bercerita tentang kejadian lucu yang dialaminya hari ini di kota, setelah dia menjual hasil buruannya. Namun Harry tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang Remus ceritakan, ia tidak sabar ingin menyampaikan berita tentang Hogwarts padanya. Harry yakin, pamannya akan sangat bangga padanya.<p>

"Jadi, kau sudah masuk liburan musim panas, eh? Apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini, bekerja di kastil lagi?" tanya Remus. Ia dan Harry mulai membereskan meja makan.

"Yeah, aku pikir begitu. Aku ingin mengumpulkan cukup uang untuk membeli baju dan peralatan sekolah yang baru."

Remus mengangkat kedua alisnya, dia tahu Harry tidak pernah belanja sesuatu yang tidak dia perlukan. "Baju baru? Bajumu yang sekarang sudah sempit?"

"Tidak." Jawab Harry sambil menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin baju baru. Yang lebih bagus dari yang aku punya sekarang."

Remus kembali duduk di meja makan, sementara Harry mulai mencuci piring yang mereka pakai untuk makan malam.

"Huh? Apa kau mencoba untuk menarik perhatian anak perempuan Harry?"

"Apa? Tidak!" sahut Harry cepat-cepat.

"Jadi? Aku kenal kau Harry, aku pikir ada sesuatu yang harus kau sampaikan padaku."

Harry menghela nafas dan memutar tubuhnya. Ia menatap Remus, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Remus melihat itu dan ikut tersenyum, apapun yang ingin Harry sampaikan, Remus tahu itu membuatnya sangat senang, jadi ia mendengarkan.

"Aku diterima di Hogwarts!"

Senyum Remus runtuh seketika. "A—apa? Hogwarts? Hogwarts yang _itu_?"

Harry mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat. "YAAA! Hogwarts School of Royals! Aku diterima disana! Bukankah itu hebat?! Aku akan bertemu banyak bangsawan dari mana-mana! Dan aku akan sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Pangeran Cedric dan—"

"Tidak." Potong Remus singkat.

Harry terdiam, dahinya berkerut, ia bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi Remus. "Apa maksudmu Uncle Remus?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak pergi ke Hogwarts." Kata Remus, pelan dan tegas.

Mata Harry membelalak. Dia tidak menyangka Remus akan bereaksi seperti ini. Harry kira Remus akan bangga padanya.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

Remus bangkit dari kursi, tubuhnya menjulang di depan Harry. "Karena aku bilang begitu. Kau tidak akan pergi ke Hogwarts, kau akan tetap sekolah disini, dimana aku bisa mengawasimu."

"Apa?!" Harry mengikuti Remus ke ruang tengah. "Apa maksudmu aku tidak boleh pergi?! Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi?!"

"Karena aku memutuskan begitu. Pergi tidur, Harry."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau katakan padaku kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi!"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dan itu sudah final!" seru Remus, emosi.

Harry sempat menahan nafas karena kaget. Sepanjang hidupnya, Remus hampir tidak pernah marah padanya atau pada siapapun. Jadi melihat Remus seperti ini membuat Harry sangat kaget dan sedikit takut. Namun Harry terlalu keras kepala untuk mundur.

"Itu tidak adil! Aku bekerja keras untuk ini! Aku mau pergi! Aku _harus _pergi!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu pergi." Remus berjalan cepat ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras, tidak memberikan Harry kesempatan untuk berbicara lebih jauh lagi.

Darah Harry mendidih. Dia menghentak-hentakkan kaki keluar dari rumah dan berlari ke dalam hutan.

* * *

><p>"Kau bercanda." Justin menatap Harry skeptis. Dia tidak percaya Remus bisa marah seperti itu <em>dan <em>tidak mengijinkan Harry pergi ke Hogwarts. Ini _Hogwarts_. Tidak setiap hari orang dari kalangan biasa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk sekolah disana!

Harry menghela nafas. "Aku tidak bercanda, Justin. Uncle Remus tidak mengijinkanku pergi dan tidak mau memberitahuku alasannya."

Harry dan Justin duduk di bawah pohon di tepi sungai, memancing. Angin musim panas berhembus pelan. Harry menutup kedua matanya, menikmati angin yang menyentuh wajahnya dan menerbangkan rambut hitamnya. Dia selalu menyukai musim panas. Bukan karena sekolah libur, tapi karena dia senang berada di bawah sinar matahari. Itu dan karena Harry lahir di musim panas.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tidak pergi ke Hogwarts?"

Harry melihat Justin seakan Justin baru saja mengatakan kalau dia punya ekor tersembunyi di dalam celananya. "Yang benar saja! Ini _Hogwarts_!" kata Harry terang-terangan.

"Yeah kau benar. Jadi apa yang kau katakan pada—oh, aku dapat ikan!" Justin melompat bangun dan menarik pancingannya.

Harry ikut bangkit dan membantu Justin mengangkat pancingannya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku ingin pergi, tapi aku mau Uncle Remus mengijinkanku pergi. Aku tidak mungkin kabur, benar? Satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa hanya Uncle Remus."

"Ha! Ikan yang besar." Justin bersenandung riang sambil menaruh hasil pancingannya ke dalam tas yang dia bawa. Harry kembali duduk di bawah pohon. "Coba yakinkan dia dulu. Lagipula, masih ada beberapa minggu sebelum kau pergi ke Hogwarts benar?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia masih tetap tidak mengijinkanku pergi?"

Justin menghempaskan dirinya di samping Harry, mengipas-ngipas dirinya sendiri dengan topi. Rambut pirang gelapnya basah karena keringat, maklum, matahari musim panas bersinar sangat terik siang ini.

"Itu kembali padamu." Kata Justin. "Apa kau mau melewatkan kesempatan ini?"


End file.
